


just as long as you stand by me

by sheisraging



Series: little windows [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Boys Being Boys, Candy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisraging/pseuds/sheisraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka. 5(+1) things that only Bucky Barnes knows about Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	just as long as you stand by me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignited/gifts).



> Much thanks to [Ignited](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ignited/pseuds/ignited) for the beta. This fic is dedicated to her and our shared appreciation for gross humor.

**1\. He saves his favorite part of any meal for last.**

Thor is visiting, so the team is all having breakfast at the tower. Tony swears it was his idea, but in reality the safe bet is that it was Pepper’s.

When the serving dishes first come out, Steve helps himself to a large serving of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, passing the trays to Bucky on his right as he’s done.

Bucky shakes his head when Steve immediately shoves the bacon off to the side of the plate, arranges the eggs neatly beside the bacon strips, and digs into the pancakes.

“Still?”

Steve shrugs one shoulder and gives him a small smile. “Old habits, I guess.”

Bucky huffs a laugh, nudges Steve’s shoulder and smiles back.

The meal is winding down now. Most of the serving dishes are almost scraped clean.

Steve still has a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. The bacon is still off to the side, saved for last while he finishes daubing up egg yolks with his english muffin.

Steve is turned to Bucky, immersed in conversation. They’re laughing, not paying attention to their meals. Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky sees Thor’s big hand come across and scoop the bacon off Steve’s plate. Bucky knows he’s being dramatic, but when he thinks about this moment later on, it almost seems like it’s happening in slow motion.

Bucky’s face falls and Steve turns to look for the reason. He bypasses his plate at first, looking directly to Thor, who is holding two strips and chewing another.

“Steve, I am amazed that you do not like this meat. It is most delicious!” Thor booms, a grand smile on his face as he folds the other two crispy strips of bacon into his mouth at once and turns back to his own conversation.

Steve turns back to his plate, looking like someone just kicked his puppy. Bucky rolls his eyes, “Always saving the best for last, Rogers.” He shovels two of the four bacon strips from his own plate over to Steve’s.

Steve grins and kisses Bucky’s temple before diving back into his breakfast.

 

**2\. He can burp the alphabet.**

Bucky is sitting at the kitchen counter finishing up the last of his lunch while scrolling through the news on his tablet. He stuffs the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth, slides off the chair and tosses his trash into the bin under the sink. He rinses his hands and then pokes his head into the fridge, grabbing the Coke from the shelf and washing down lunch with a few gulps straight from the bottle.

Setting the bottle back where it belongs, Bucky smacks his lips and pounds his fist to his chest, releasing a belch loud enough to wake the dead.

“Impressive,” Steve says, not looking up from his book.

“I try,” Bucky tosses back. He looks over at Steve, who’s reclining on the sofa, feet kicked up over one armrest, head propped up on the other. Something tickles at the back of Bucky’s brain. “Hey.”

“Hmm?” Steve waits a beat and when there’s no response, he lowers the book to his chest and tilts his head back to look at Bucky. “What’s up, Buck?”

Bucky looks at him with a furrowed brow and half a grin. “I think—gimme a sec.”

Steve sits up and turns himself around, waiting for Bucky to work out whatever’s going on in his head.

“Did you used to… When we were kids, I mean, did you used to be able to burp the alphabet?” Bucky asks with a laugh.

Steve’s brow creases. “Used to?” he says, completely stone faced. “I can _still_ burp the alphabet.”

Bucky cracks up.

Steve pushes himself off the sofa, tossing his book onto the cushion as he does. “I _can,_ ” he insists, brushing past Bucky and toward the fridge, where he grabs the Coke bottle.

“I believe you,” Bucky says, still laughing as Steve sets the bottle on the counter and fixes him with a determined stare. Bucky’s laughter subsides until he’s just staring at Steve and smiling. Probably like a dope, he thinks.

“You don’t look like you believe me,” Steve teases as he twists the cap off the bottle.

Bucky shakes his head, unable to wipe the grin from his face as he looks at Steve. He can so clearly picture him at nine years old with the same determined stare. And there’s the dopey smile again.

Steve points at him. “See, you don’t believe me.”

Bucky can’t help but burst out laughing all over again. He grabs Steve by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss that they both laugh into. When they pull apart, Steve’s the one with the dopey smile and Bucky just looks at him with bright eyes.

“I remember this,” Bucky says, quietly, “but just because you could do it when you were nine doesn’t mean you can still do it now.”

Steve’s smile drops and his nostrils flare as he pulls the soda bottle into his hand.

Bucky snorts but manages not to crack up. He quirks an eyebrow and nods toward the large bottle in Steve’s hand, “You’re going to taste like Coke for the rest of the day.”

“Yeah, well you taste like a pastrami sandwich. Don’t hear me complaining.”

“That’s ‘cause pastrami sandwiches are _delicious_.” Bucky grins. He slides himself back onto one of the seats at the counter and props his chin up on his hands. “Go ahead, then. Impress me.”

Steve grips the bottle in one hand and starts to chug.

 

**3\. He has a MASSIVE sweet tooth.**

When Bucky first moves in, he doesn’t think much of it. He isn’t in much of a state to, really. As time goes on, though, he notices that Steve is never without some kind of candy. When he finally asks where it’s coming from, Steve turns a bit pink and sheepishly shows him the cabinet that Bucky now refers to as the Cabinet of Shame.

“We didn’t have anything like this growing up, Buck. You’ve gotta try it!” Steve says, grabbing two huge handfuls of whatever colorful packages are on the first shelf and putting them into Bucky’s arms.

Their sugar highs don’t last nearly as long as they would for normal people, but they spend a good amount of time giggling on their bed and sharing candy flavored kisses that night.

Everyone thinks Steve is a pretty healthy eater. Sure, he eats a ton—he’s fucking huge, _something_ has to power that machine, but overall, the double serving of bacon and eggs at breakfast gets balanced out with hefty servings of greens and lean proteins during lunch and dinner. It’s good. For the most part, it’s good.

What the public, the team, parents of small children—and the small children themselves—don’t know can’t completely and utterly destroy their high held opinions of Captain America.

And what they don’t know is that Steve Rogers likes candy. That’s probably putting it mildly. Bucky thinks Steve might be some kind of candy fiend. There is candy hidden in various places all over their apartment—little bags of jelly beans, gummy bears, Twizzlers, and, Bucky’s personal favorite, packets of Pop Rocks. The Cabinet of Shame is off to the back of their pantry and it is filled with just candy. Steve keeps cleaning supplies stacked in front of it so that no guest will ever open it.

The first time they come across one of those shops in the city that sell nothing but candy, Bucky is sure that Steve is going to lose his shit. He actually freezes right there in the middle of the sidewalk. Bucky’s two steps ahead when he feels the tug back from Steve’s hand and has to stop.

They stand at the storefront for a moment—Bucky can’t help but laugh at Steve, who’s staring with his mouth slightly agape. The store is full of parents and their kids, so it’s a good thing they’re doing the low-key thing that day. Bucky pulls the brim of his cap down on his head and then does the same to Steve’s.

“Let’s do this.”

 

**4\. He is king of the dutch oven. (Not the kind you use in the kitchen.)**

Bucky is just starting to wake up. The bed is cozy with Steve nestled up behind him. Blinking his eyes open a tiny bit, Bucky can tell that it’s not that light out yet. Steve probably won’t get up for his run for another half an hour or so. He lets his eyes slip closed again and gently shuffles back against Steve’s warmth, grinning when he feels Steve start to stir.

Steve’s arm slides up from around Bucky’s waist and moves to link their right hands together instead, coming to rest over Bucky’s heart. Tilting his head back a bit, Bucky sighs when he feels Steve’s lips just below his ear. It’s when Steve’s right leg clamps down over his right knee that Bucky’s eyes snap open at the realization of what’s about to happen.

“No, no, St—”

And it’s too late.

Steve’s grip turns into a vice, he rips the loudest fart known to man, and cackles as he tugs the blanket up over both their heads.

And this is how Bucky meets the morning. Trapped under the blanket with Steve and his fart. At least Steve has the courtesy to join him.

Steve laughs uncontrollably as Bucky alternates between laughing and trying to get his head back into fresh air. Steve’s grip on the blanket is firm, but he did have to adjust his hold on Bucky’s arm in order to get the blanket over their heads. Between that and the fact that Steve’s nearly in tears from laughter, Bucky is finally able to get his other arm free and roll onto his back.

They tussle beneath the blanket for a bit—Bucky cursing and laughing, Steve just laughing.

“Christ, Rogers, what the hell did you eat?”

“Like you didn’t do the same thing to me in the shower last night?” Steve gasps out as Bucky tickles his ribs in an attempt to pull the blanket free.

“That was different. Showers are—”

“Hot?” Steve laughs. “Enclosed and steamy? Wet?”

Bucky laughs and continues his tickle assault to no avail. They wrestle beneath the blanket until Bucky decides to play dirty and uses his metal hand to pinch one of Steve’s nipples.

 

**5\. He sings in the shower.**

“Any requests?” Steve shouts from the open bathroom door.

“Mmm… That one from that movie Barton made us watch. With the kids and the dead body?”

Steve chuckles, “No problem, Buck.”

The water turns on and Steve’s voice drifts out.

Bucky closes his eyes and takes a deep breath—in through the nose, out through the mouth. He opens his eyes and looks at the pile of clean laundry he’s just turned out of the hamper and onto the bed. It’s not that Steve has some amazing voice or anything like that, no. He can carry a tune well enough, though, and sometimes there’s just a lot of noise in Bucky’s head. Sometimes, he needs to put his mind on something simple and listen to a familiar sound. Luckily for him, Steve takes requests.

Steve’s voice breaks when he tries for a higher note and Bucky knows he’s laughing at himself in the shower. He shakes his head and starts sorting the laundry into piles—socks to the left, underwear in the middle, t-shirts and all else to the right. He finds himself humming along very quietly as he folds.

He balls up each pair of their socks and turns the whole pile into a pyramid, grinning at his creation before moving on to the rest. Once everything is folded neatly, Bucky slowly shuffles around the room and puts everything away in its proper drawer.

When he’s finished he plops down on the edge of the bed and falls back. It’s not a terrible day, really, just one of _those_ days. He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Steve’s voice over the spray of the shower.

 

**+1. He knows how to dance (now).**

Bucky’s still flopped at the end of the bed when Steve comes out of the bathroom. His right arm is over his eyes, and his left is flung out beside him, palm up toward the ceiling.

Steve quietly pulls on a pair of sweatpants and tosses his towel back into the bathroom. He dims the lights and scrolls through the music on his phone before plugging it into the speaker dock they keep on the nightstand beside the bed.

Bucky lifts his arm away from his eyes a bit when the song starts playing. Steve is standing at the end of the bed, nudging Bucky’s knee with his own. He reaches out and takes Bucky’s left hand, tugging just a bit. A question. Bucky let’s himself be pulled up and into Steve’s arms.

“You gonna let me lead this time?” Steve asks, quirking an eyebrow as he slings an arm around Bucky’s waist.

“You think you can handle it?” Bucky snarks, but wraps both arms around Steve’s neck and presses their foreheads together.

Steve grins, links his hands together behind Bucky’s back, and starts slowly swaying them both to the music. Bucky sighs and lets his head drop to Steve’s shoulder, pressing in close.

“I liked it better when you were singing it,” he mumbles into Steve’s neck as the song begins to fade.

Steve huffs a quiet laugh at that. “Cracking at the high notes really does it for you, huh?”

“Guess so.” Bucky presses a kiss just below Steve’s ear as the music ends, then smiles and starts to turn away.

“Well,” Steve catches him by the waist and pulls him back in, “It’s a good thing there’s an encore performance.”

Bucky cups both of Steve’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him soundly. When they part, they’re both grinning like fools and swaying as if the music never stopped.

“Okay.” Steve takes a deep breath. “Steven G. Rogers’ Greatest Hits—do you want the A-Sides or the B-Sides?”

Bucky slides his arms back around Steve’s neck and drops his head back, “Mmm, tough choice. Which one has _Smoke Get in Your Eyes_?”

“That’s on the A-Sides.”

“And _Stand By Me_?”

“Also on the A-Sides.”

“What about _This Magic Moment_?”

“Ahh.” Steve shakes his head. “No, that was a limited edition album. Entirely different tracklist. Sorry.”

Bucky chuckles and plants a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. “A-Sides it is, then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://sheisraging.tumblr.com) and be amazed at how many photos of Chris Evans I can reblog in one week!


End file.
